Complete
by justanormalgirl357
Summary: Harry and Hermione talk after a DA meeting. HarryHermione. Oneshot


Complete

Rating: K

Pairing: Harry /Hermione

Summery: Harry and Hermione talk after a DA meeting.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This fic is dedicated to my sister. I made this for her for her birthday. Personally I despise Harry/Hermione but my sister loves them. She sticks with them even though I try and convert her over to Ron/Hermione all the time. You want to know what's funny? I actually felt sick after I wrote this. No offence to all you Harry/Hermione shippers. I love you guys but I just don't agree with you. Anyway, thanks for reading a leave a review please.

**Complete**

Hermione watched Harry escort Cho Chang out of the Room Of Requirement as she quite venomously tossed the cousins they used at the DA meeting for stunning charms, in the corner. She didn't see what he saw in Cho. Sure, she was pretty and well, what else did a boy need to know about girls? They are right pigs. She heard a muffled cry from where she tossed the cushions at.

"Ouch! What was that for Hermione? You trying to murder me with the cushion?" Ron rubbed his skull in mock hurt and wined at her.

"Oh, sorry Ron. It couldn't have hurt that much. Cushions are soft you know." She looked back over to Harry and Cho. Cho was presently laughing about something Harry said and fluttering her eyelashes. She thought Cho would be too emotional for Harry. He didn't like it last year but now he was being really nice to her. It made Hermione wonder if he liked her despite her tendency to burst out crying at inappropriate moments.

"…hello? Earth to Hermione!" Ron snapped his fingers in front of her face, catching her attention.

"What?" She snapped at him. Ron grinned at catching her daydreaming.

"I was trying to get your attention for hours." He exaggerated while Hermione rolled her eyes. "I was asking if you were coming up to the common room with me."

"Oh, no." She looked over at Harry who was still chatting enthusiastically with Cho, who had just touched his arm! "No, I have to straighten out those cushions." She indicated the cushions strewn about the corner. "I'll catch up with you in a bit."

Ron shrugged and walked out. Hermione saw him give Harry a wink. Harry shook his head and continued talking to Cho.

About five minutes later Hermione was just finishing stacking the cushions up when Cho finally left.

Harry turned around and looked at Hermione. He then walked over and helped her pick up the fallen books. They both reached for the same one and their hands touched. Hermione tried to ignore the tingles she felt from the simple touch. Harry smiled and slid the book from her to put it away.

"The meeting went good today, you think?" Harry looked at her as if he needed her reassurance instead of just making conversation.

"Yes. It was pretty good." She stood up and so did Harry. "Neville finally managed to properly stun." Harry and her smiled at the memory of Neville stunning Luna at last. Well, he had been aiming for Ginny but she was next to her so his miss wasn't too bad.

"Yes." His mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"So, about you and Cho." She thought it best to bring this up before she worried herself sick about it. "Do you still fancy her?"

Harry looked confusingly at her. "No. I like someone entirely different." He said slowly while looking intently at Hermione. The intense look made her blush.

Now Hermione had always been a very smart girl. She holds the top of the class rank for goodness sake, but one thing she could never figure out was if Harry liked her more then a friend. She tried not to overanalyze things but at the same time not under analyze things. It drove her mad. Did the intense look mean anything? Or was he just trying to figure out why she asked? Did he know she liked him? Well for merlins sake. What was she doing waiting for him to say anything? She was a Gryffindor. She had bravery, even if she wasn't feeling to brave at the moment. She resolved right then and there to tell Harry.

"Do you think th-"

Hermione interrupted him not even knowing what he was talking about. "Harry. I have to tell you something."

"OK." He went back to looking at her with his intense look. It just made her blush even more.

"Harry. I have feelings for you." She looked up at him to see how he was taking this piece of information.

"So do I fo-"

"No. I mean my feelings are more then a platonic fashion. I really like you Harry. In a boyfriend/girlfriend way." She was beyond mortification. Harry just stared at her. "I understand if you don't feel the same way. I just thought you should know."

Harry looked her in the eye. Fierce determination gleaming in them. "You're right. I don't feel the same way."

She lost her breath. The world around her shattered. He didn't like her. Nothing else mattered. Everything was wrong, just wrong. Her heart broke into a thousand pieces. She shouldn't have told him.

"I don't like you Hermione." Hermione briefly wondered if he was going to rub it in. He grabbed her hands and kissed the top of them. "I love you with all of my heart. You are what I think about day and night, Hermione."

The world returned to her. She felt as if she was souring in the clouds. He loved her. _Loved_ her. It was much more then she could have ever asked for. She smiled brightly and Harry returned it.

"I love you." He then leaned in and Hermione felt his lips press against her own. The joy that filled her was overloading. There were fireworks going off in the background. She felt his tongue seek entrance and she allowed. Her fingers tangled into his raven black hair. The friction of it running through her hands enticingly sweet. He tasted of the pumpkin pie he had for dissert.

That was the moment she felt complete. Whole. Loved. Harry was the one and she could feel it. Nothing else mattered but that.


End file.
